Poke'hell
by Demonologist666
Summary: A boy obtains three Poke'mon in a region that that will kill any male that has a poke'mon in his possession. Can a six year old escape this cruel region? Rated T for strong language lots of violence and poke'mon death. Disclaimer I don't own Poke'mon.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young child age of six with blonde hair reaching down to it's midback wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans bare foot. The gender of the child could be male or female sat on a grayish rock in a lush green forest. "YOU FUCKING STUPID POKE'MON!" The child turned around to see were the voice came from to see a woman dressed in red pants black shirt red overcoat kicking a small black snake like creature with yellow markings on it. "YOU ARE WORTHLESS!" The woman screeched at the cowering poke'mon. Then two small Eevees one shiny the other not popped out in a glow of white from inside her jacket. " You two think that you can protect it?" she asked the small poke'mon with shock clearly seen upon her face. The Eevee's nodded in sync.

The woman looks at them with disgust then turns around to see the child staring at her. " Hey little girl," she called out to the child. "You want some pok'emon?", the child nodded rigorlosly. "Here they are yours."she said throwing three capsules that the poke'mon called home. The child quickly grabbed the poke'balls from the pile of leaves where they had landed. The woman turned around her died blood red hair brushed up against the shiny Eevee as she walked away her heels somehow clicking on the soft ground of the forest. The child waited for about ten minutes before it called two Eevees back into their poke'balls on the second try, then approached the injured poke'mon and gasped. "it's a shiny Rayquaza." the child whispered in shock. The two foot long dragon dragon poke'mon tried to get away from the child but was quickly grabbed by it's new trainer. "It will be okay." the child whispered softly into the little dragon poke'mon's ear. The small dragon poke'mon knew that the child would not hurt her for some reason it could not comprehend.

"Here eat this." The child said while handing it a green leafy revival herb that grows on most trees in the forest. The little dragon took a tentative bite of the herb and made a face of disgust. "Come on you have to eat it." the child told the dragon. The dragon poke'mon looked away form the herb. "Fine then we will do this the hard way." the child tackled the Rayquaza and forced the herb down it's throat. "You feel better now?" the rayquaza hit the child into a tree with it's tail. "Ow what was that for?" the child said gasping for air. "Return," the child gasped, a beam of red light hit the Rayquaza engulfing it before returning to the poke'ball that was in the child's hand. "What am I going to do with you three?" the child whispered to the three shrunken poke'balls in it's hands.

After forcing the revival herb down Rayquaza's throat I returned him to his/her Great ball, it looks like a normal poke'ball except blue where iit was red and has two red ridges on it. I started to walk home which luckilly for me was the opposite way the lady in red went. As I passed the great oak tree in front of my house, white siding blue roof three floors plus basement, I hoped that my sister wasn't home I snuck in through the back door.

"Where you in the forest again Dante?" Crud she's home I slowly turn around. As usual she is wearing A blue shirt and black jeans four poke'balls dangling off her belt with a rose shaped buckle her red firey hair tied back into a ponyta tail. "Ummm and if I was?" I asked shyly. She looks at my hands. "What you got there brat? Was it from the forest?" Her voice starting to rise. "Nothing!" I respond while hiding my hands behind my back. "Give it to me now Dante." She said impatiently "NO!" I yell at her then run out of the kitchen towards my room. I didn't get far I ran straight into my mom's Gardevoir, blue and orange in color, unfortunately she likes my sister more than me. Then my one chance of freedom wlaks into the room, mom "Saphyre psychic." My mom said in an annoyed voice. Both me and my sister where lifted into the air. "What are you two arguing about now?" she said while glaring at us. "Rose."

"He brought something from the forest." Stupid booger faced tattle sister "Dante give it to me." mom said calmly. I am gently put on the ground. "Fine." I grumble. I hesitate a little before dropping the three poke'balls into her open hands. I promptly get slapped by her immediately. Tears begin to well up in my eyes. "Mother!" Rose said in shock "Where did you get these?" She said showing my sister the poke'balls. "A lady gave them to me." I said trying very badly not to cry.

"Saphyre is he lying?" she asked the Gardevoir. Saphyre shook her head no then Rose fell crashing into the floor Saphyre went to help her up. "Do you remember the name of the lady who gave them to you." Mom said tears welling up in her emerald green eyes. "The woman in red on Roe's wall." I answered quitely looking down at my feet "Lady Veria gave them to you I don't believe that." Rose scoffed. "Did she give them to you in the forest?" Mom said. "Mother I doubt that the champion would take any poke'-." "Shut up Roselinda." Mom said with venom. I was shocked mom never told miss Jabermouth to shut up ever. "Dante will you let Moon look at your memories." Mom spoke in a soft voice. I nodded my cheek still stinging form were she slapped me.

Mom took a poke'ball out of her hair that went all the way down to her feet. "Moon come on out." The ball split open and a white metallic light shot out of it then took form of a pink and purple Musharna. "Sharna muu." The poke'mon said happily. "Moon show us Dante's memories of this morning." Mom told her oldest friend. "Mooonsha." Moon said happily before it sat on my head. I fell over from the fact that it was bigger than me and the weight of the poke'mon on my head. Mom face palms "Wait for him to sit in a chair." Mom groaned. Moon got off of me long enough for me to sit in a chair before returning to my head.

3rd POV

A pink cloud erupted from the pink oval on moon's head it wavered in shape before showing an image as clear as sight of what happened to Dante in the forest. Rose gasped horrified that her role model used such foul language. The mother watched the events with a blank look on her face. When the cloud showed Dante come in the house the cloud vanished tears are visible on Moon's face from seeing the abuse of the Rayquaza.

Meanwhile The Lady in red was looking at the pictures of everyone that lived in the small town of Torerra when she found one that was familliar it was the little girl she gave those worthless poke'mon "Dante interesting name for a girl." She read the family list then realized her mistake.

"Dante, Rose you will need to leave the region." Rose looked at her mother barely registering those words still in shock from the images from before. "Why?" she asked. "Because Dante owns three poke'mon I would go with but that would be suspicious." "Mom why do we have to leave?" Dante asked obviously confused. "Because if anyone sees you with those poke'mon you and the poke'mon will be killed." His mother told him. "What why would he be killed." Rose exclaimed. "Because it is the law. Come with me." Their mother left the kitchen and went to the fireplace climbed inside and pressed a brick a set of stairs leadiing down appeared in front of the fireplace. "Go quickly follow the passage it will lead to outside the dome." their mother said a little worried "Return." Moon and Saphyre went in their poke'balls.

"Take these with you." She gave her children each a backpack. "They contain food, water, and clothes. and take these as well." She handed Saphyre's poke'ball to Dante, and Moon's to Rose "They will help you get to Johtto once you ar outside the dome, don't trust anyone until you're in Johtto find Professor Elm he will help you get to Sinnoh you will be safe their go quickly." "Aren't you over reacting?" Rose asked. "No I am not now go." Their mother pushed them down the stairs before closing the passage. "Well looks like we have to go to Johtto." Rose sighed. After they have been walking for ten minutes Dante asked "Where is Johtto is it a city?" "No Dante it is a region to the south of here just like Kanto." Rose replied. "Is Sinnoh a region to?" "Yes it is Dante."

Little did they know that their journey was going to have lots of fear sadness and joy in it.

_Yay the prologue is done. Darksakura2256 for reviewing you get a cookie ( :: ) till next time readers. all reviewers get a cookie if you find any mistakes you get a Plasma TV __*imaginary of course* __Till next time readers. yes I updated it combined prologue and chapter one fixed spelling errors I missed  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Roselinda's POV

"Roe are we there yet?" Dante asked asked me. " For the millionth time Dante no." I told my little brother. I do not like this I am sure we could have hidden Dante's poke'mon from our neighbors with ease. I still can't believe that my hero my role model gave him a poke'mon considering the fact that he is male but lots of people that don't know him always mistake him for a girl whenever we go to Sǐwáng* the town of execution.

"Dante get up." I said when I noticed that he sat down. "But my feet are tired." I sigh "Do you want Ricky to carry you Dante?" "NO." he yelled junping to his feet and catches up to me. Just then aflashe of white light shown in the tunnel when it vanished the small Rayquaza appeared. "Why is it so small?" I wondered aloud I reach for my poke'dex just to realize I left it at home. "We need to turn back." I said "What but mom want sus to keep going down the tunnel." Dante complained.

"ARCANINE" echoed from the direction of home. "What was that?" Dante asked clearly scared. I threw a poke'ball towards the direction mom wants us to go. "Trouble." a white light exploded from the poke'ball Revealing a regular Raikou "Return Rayquaza and get on." I commanded Dante he does as he is told and gets on Raikou one of the few poke'mon faster than an Arcanine. "Come on Ricky we need to get out of this tunnel fast." Both me and Dante gripped Ricky's mane as he started running at incredible speeds.

five Minutes earlier at thier house

Lady Veria's POV

I called the police and told them about that little boy instead of telling them the truth I lied and told them that he stole three poke'mon from me we are now on our way to that kid's house. I knock on the door and the person who answers it was not who I expected "Hello Veria what a surprise. What brings you to my humble adobe?" The former champion asked " Genevieve what a surprise that you are here." I say in shock. She looks at the cops "Why did you bring cops here Veria?" she asked me I quickly regained my composure and said "It's about your son." The cop to my left told her. "Whatever my son may have done he is innocent." She said without any hesitation. "He has stolen three of my poke'mon." Genevieve laughed then she scoffed, " A six year old kid stole poke'mon from you I don't believe that one bit."

The cop on my right spoke next. "Then would you allow us to search your house?" "Not at all be my guest." Genevieve said stepping out of the door way so we can enter her house. "Lady Veria do you have anything that may have your stolen poke'mon's scent on it." The first cop asked me "Yes I do part of the egg from one of them." I said while pulling an eggshell from my purse then handing it to her. "Janice your Growlithe." The second cop Janice summoned her Growlithe.

Genevieve's POV

The Puppy poke'mon started to sniif the eggshell then shortly after started to claw at the floor. "Is that the entrance to your emergency tunnel?" The unnamed cop asked me. "Yes it is." "Does your son know how to access it?" "No he does not but my daughter does." I lied to the unwelcomed visitors in my house. The cop Janice returns her Growlithe. "Is your daughter one of those men's rights activist traitors." Lady Veria asks me. It takes all my resolve not to slap that arragont bitch.

"I do not know she has been on her poke'mon journey and decided to stop by for a visit." I say calmly hiding my rage for the woman that killed my husband. "Would you be kind enough to allow us to check the tunnel?" The cop named Janice asked. "Of course." I open the entrance to the tunnel hoping that Rose and Dante are far enough ahead to escape unnoticed. "How long is the tunnel?" Veria asks me. "Thirty or Fourty miles." I answer. "Okay I can search it in about a minute or so. Arcanine." I completely forgot she had on of the legendary poke'mon of China**. "ARCANINE" The legendary poke'mon cried out. "Now Arcanine I need you to search that tunnel for two people I want you to bring them back to me." "Arc arc ni arc" Veria's Arcanine said

The tunnel

Ricky's POV

Light. End of Tunnel. Ricky hears an Arcanine's footfalls in the tunnel Ricky just left. Ricky gently allow master to get off my back but not the boy. Do not like boy he holds mane to tightly. "Thunder" Master yells Ricky turns to the exit and electrikacute the Arcanine. "Earthquake." Ricky obey Master Rickey stomp the ground hard and ground shakes. Arcanine collapses he faking it Ricky knows. Master and the boy try to get on my back again Ricky no let them. "Ricky we need to go to Johto." Johto home happiness Ricky growl Arcanine gets up.

"Crap he didn't faint Volt Tackle." Ricky run towards the Arcanine Electicikity engulfes Ricky. Ricky tackle Arcanine she faints. Ricky allows Master and boy on my back. Do not like boy. Running towards home "Not in a straight line Ricky we need to avoid all towns." Ricky no want to detour Ricky want to run straight Master more important must obey Master. Ricky run west to avoid town run run run run. Stop and look at bright ball in sky. Reminds Ricky of Entei he dumb he wild Ricky is smarter Ricky has Master. Master make Ricky stronger Ricky love Master. Ricky runs into forest bamboo and trees everywhere Ricky likes bamboo Ricky eats Bamboo stalk. Ricky enters a clearings. " Ricky let's make camp here." Ricky stops and helps Master make camp.

"You can go hunt some Magikarps now." Master let Ricky eat red fishy Ricky like red fishy gold fishy yucky blue snake yucky red snake yummy. Ricky goes hunting. Ricky finds lake Ricky jumps in Ricky grabs red fishy. Rickey swim to land. Ricky eat fishy. Ricky gets two more red fishies. Rickey give fishies to Master. "We need five more magikarps RIcky." Five red fishies? Why no three? Ricky obeys Rickey bring two back each trip Ricky bring six red fishies to Master. Master cooks the red fishiesMaster and boy share a fishy. Ricky no like boy. Rickey no like Saphyre. Saphyre throws Ricky without arms it hurt Ricky. Ricky sees new poke'mon they all small Ricky says hi "Raikou" they cower Ricky hang head in shame Saphyre throws Ricky. Ricky electrikacute Saphyre. "RICKY SAPHYRE STOP NOW." Master yells Ricky no like yelling Ricky blame Saphyre. Master down yelling at Ricky and Saphyre. Ricky sees Small new poke'mon sits on blue stone. It will evolve Ricky knows Ricky seen that before.

Dante's POV

After Roe stopped yelling at Ricky I noticed a glow from the corner of my eye. "Oh my." Roe exclaims. The normal colored Eevee is evolving I think. "Why is it evolving? Don't poke'mon evolve during or shortly after a battle?" I ask Roe the Eevee is now a blue poke'mon with a white mane and a long tail that is in the shape of a V "Eevees are different they evolve by elemental stones or friendship. So what are you naming your poke'mon Dante?" She asked me. Pengy (Empoleon) and Killer (Hariyama) are wrestling in the forest "The Rayquaza I will call Rayquaza since it is legendary. Umm what is this one called?" I ask about my newly evolved Eevee "It is called Vaporeon it is a water type," she replies. "Then I shall call it Hydro." "Vay vaporean" It ackles me and begins to lick me. "Hey stop that." The shiny Eevee bites Hydro to stop it from licking me to death. "And the shiny Eevee?" My sister asks me just as Electra (Pikachu) jumps on her shoulder. "I will name him or her when he or she evolves." That makes my Eevee very happy he/she climbs in my lap. Rayquaza is sleeping on the backpacks. A an hour later Pengy puts out the fire then it starts to rain we all enter the tent Roe returns Killer and Ricky to their poke'balls Electra climbs in roes sleeping bag. I let Eevee and Rayquaza get in my sleeping bag Pengy and Hydro are sleeping outside a few minutes later we are all asleep.

Veria's POV

I am riding a motorcycle in the tunnel unfortunatley it's maximum speed is 15 miles per hour after waiting for ten minutes and Arcanine didn't return I went and got permission to get a motorcycle I have been riding for three hours before I get to the end of the tunnel When I exit it I find my precious Arcanine has fainted and it is raining. No wonder Arcanine hasn't revived. I put a max reviv in her mouth and she got up. "I forgive you for your failure it was my fault I should have warn you to be on guard." I told her while stroking her mane. "They caught you by surprise and you were unprepared I am sorry." She rubbed against me affectionatelley "We need to get out of this rain come on we can sleep in the tunnel." I said smiling at my best friend. It took me a couple hours to go to sleep I will kill that boy it was probably his siter I forgot to ask for her name I will throw her in jail for hurting my precious poke'mon it would have been forgivable if I was there but since I wasn't she will pay.

*Sǐwáng is Chinese for death

**In the poke'dex entries Arcanine is sometimes refered to as a legendary poke'mon in China which is where the Story is located for the time being.

_Note I know I mispelled electicity and electracute Ricky is the dumbest of the three dog legendary in this story. _

_Cookies go to darksakura2256 and Shiny Genesect for reviewing remember all reviewers get a cookie. Sorry I haven't updated in a while AP homework can be hell. And feel free to give me advice so I can be a better author._


End file.
